


Tony Stark and the Avengers' bet

by LinFengTing



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Doom is handsome, Endgame pairing is Stony, Jealous Steve, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Peter isn't actually Stony's child, Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Comedy, Superfamily - Kind of, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but Steve and Tony love him all the same, the Avengers make a bet on Tony Stark's love life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinFengTing/pseuds/LinFengTing
Summary: Then again it abosolutely wasn’t Steve’s jealousy talking. He was not jealous of Doom. Not really- He was only worried about Tony’s safety. The fact that Doom was not that bad anymore didn’t make him that good, right? And calling him Tony’s best bro was absolutely nonsense. If you asked Steve, he'd say Tony’s best bro was surely Captain America. Duh.ORWelcome to the team of reasonable adults who absolutely don't act like three-year-olds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Usually I write fanfiction in my mother tongue, which is Vietnamese. This is my first fanfic written in English, so any mistakes are my own. If you notice any weird uses of words, please let me know. It would certainly help me a lot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this and I truly appreciate your kudos and feedbacks.

Just a typical day passed by in Avengers tower. And with the Avengers, a typical day was most likely to include everything that people would consider not so typical at all, like fighting flying robots that sort of thing, or maybe confronting supervillains who wanted to rule the world, but “had terrible taste in fashion” – said Janet. She and Peter had even set up a ranking system for the most fashionable villain, and while Impossible Man had been in last place for seven weeks straight, Victor von Doom had always been at the top.

He was quite handsome lately, wasn’t he?

Apart from that, at the end of the day, the team finally got to go back and have some rest at the tower. Everyone found something to occupy themselves. Tony was at the workshop (of course), working on the new suit with loud music in the background. Dummy, You and Butterfinger got a little bit too excited for no particular reason. They kept making the "beep bop beep" sound and seemed to be playing some game of chasing around the workshop that Tony couldn't understand. Therefore, JARVIS had to be the reasonable adult and gently remind them to be quiet a couple of times.

Clint and Thor ran into the kitchen the exact moment they got back to fight over the last Pop-Tart. No one knew where Natasha was. Jan and Peter were playing Fruit Ninja in VR, laughing and shouting at the top of their lungs. Hank tried to be Jan's cheerleader for a while but then gave up and went to do some science with Bruce.

Basically, everyone got something to do, except for Steve Rogers.

After a long bath, Steve found himself sitting on the bed with no game to play and no science experiment to do. He didn't feel like going to the gym either. He was just a little bit grumpy, okay? Steve groaned and rested his forehead in his hand.

Who on earth could get on Captain America's nerves?

 

~*~

 

So, here was what happened that ended up making Steve upset:

Steve missed his chance for a date with Tony.

Earlier Steve had secretly made a special dinner, he had even decorated the dining table with roses and candles. When he was a step closer to ask Tony to go to his floor, damn Victor von Doom just had to be a pain in the ass and showed up out of no where to make them fly all the way across the country to fight robots.

Steve didn’t like Doom at all, period.

After Secret Wars, people had been saying Dr. Doom had stopped being a villain (then why was he still on the ranking system?) and started helping Tony out lots of times. But that didn’t actually make him clean, did it? And calling him Tony’s best bro was absolutely nonsense, by the way. If you asked Steve, he’d say Tony’s best bro was surely Captain America. Duh.

“It’s a true miracle that you two stop yelling at each other. I’m not asking for more.” Steve remembered Clint saying that once with a sarcastic tone and got even more grumpy. Why did he still have to fight Doombots if Doom was actually on the good side now? This was riddiculous.

“Tell me why do I still have to fight your minions if you’re actually on the good side now?” Said Tony. He was standing not so far from Steve. “I swear to God I liked you better when you were a masked, maniacal maniac.”

“Maniacal maniac is redund-” Said Doom. He was in a very fine vest and was holding a bag of snacks in one hand.

Well, yeah. Victor von Doom had indeed got rid of his armor and was currently wearing vest with a well-fitting button-down shirt and a suit pant. And the way his hair was styled made him undoubtedly handsome. The Wasp caught sight of this and immediately took out her phone for a shot of Doom standing next to Tony. Well, Twitter was going to explode tomorrow with #Doomandfashion and #Starksnewbro. Hank gave Jan a disapproving look, which only made her giggle a little.

“Rooftop. Now.” Not letting Doom finish his sentence, Tony turned his back to him and flew up to the rooftop, assuming that Doom would follow him.

Which was not fine by Steve. Then again it abosolutely wasn’t Steve’s jealousy talking. He was not jealous of Doom. Not really... He was only worried about Tony’s safety. The fact that Doom was not that bad anymore didn’t make him that good, right?

Nope. Not jealous.

Then Steve realized he just broke another Doombot’s neck.

 

~*~

 

On the rooftop at the moment.

"Why are you here, Doom?" Tony demanded.

"What about you? Want some?" Doom replied, handing over the bag of snack to Tony.

"Nah, thanks." Tony shook his head. "Anyway, we're here because of you. Don't you have anything better to do? Messing around with those bots isn't exactly funny."

"Now now, Stark, I just want to see you." There was this little smirk that had been there all day. "My bots, to be honest, are not doing any real damage, not anything you Avengers can't handle easily." Doom stepped to the edge of the rooftop, looking down at the fighting group of people. "More like someone is having fun destroying my creations."

Steve looked up at Doom and clenched his fist, then landed another punch at one of the bots mercilessly. Doom smirked.

Tony noticed Natasha and Clint on the far end of the street having a secret conversation. Clint seemed to be annoyed, then he reached into his pocket and took out 50 bucks for Natasha, while she had a shit-eating grin on her face.

Hmmm... Tony frowned.

Well, definitely there was something suspicious going on with the way Clint and Natasha was acting. He didn't see anthing wrong with Steve though, beside the fact that he was clearly upset. He kept fighting the already deactivating bots while the others had wandered off to Burger King. Geez.

"Are you done yet?" Said Tony. He took a look at the ground and shrugged. " It looks like your bots are useless now. You know what, I'm going home, you should go home too, back to your palace, or whatever the hell that place is."

"You're coming with me?" Doom asked, smiling.

"Let me see. Nope, bye!" Tony activated his boots and was ready to fly home when Doom continued. "Are you free this weekend, Tony?"

"Really, dude?" Tony looked at Doom, amused.

"Did you seriously just friend zone me?"

"Errr, not really. Anyway, I think I can manage this weekend." Tony winked, which made Doom laughed.

"Alright, Stark. See you this weekend, then."

"You know, Doom-" Said Tony. "Next time you wanna hang out with me, there's this thing called a phone, and sane people use it."

"I like it this way." Doom shrugged. "And you can call me Victor."

Doom didn't know if Tony heard his reply, but he was sure he heard Tony mumbling something along the line of "weirdo" and "stubborn ass."

Tony didn't really get what was happening, but he couldn't care less. Back to the ground, where his friends were standing, he heard Natasha asked him, "Did Doom just ask you out?"

Tony gave her a frown, "Yes?"

Then there was that victory grin of hers. Clint looked devastated. Yup, definitely suspicious. He found this confusing and wasn't sure how to react.

"You're dating Doom?" Said Steve in a tone that sounded a bit disapointed, and might or might not mean that he really didn't want Tony to hang out with Doom.

Did he hear it wrong? Or Steve really sounded like a kicked puppy?

"Hey, chill out, Steve." Said Tony. God, he wanted to give Capsical here a hug. Wait- What. Was he being clingy? When was the last time he slept? Two days ago? No? Three? He was only clingy when he was sleep deprived.

Shit.

Before he realized what he was doing, Tony had wraped one arm around Steve. Well, Steve didn't seem to mind.

"Tell me, Steve. Did Clint steal your punching bag again?"

"Hey!" Clint protested.

"Or did Jan add a pink bow tie to your uniform?"

"That was one time, Tony. One time." Said Jan, amused. Her eyes were still glued to the phone screen.

Tony shrugged. "Hey, Pete! Do you know why your Papa's mad?"

"What the-" Peter choked on the burger he was eating. Immediately, Thor was there to give his Spidey friend a helping hand. He slapped on Peter's back so hard that he ended up on the ground.

"Ouch." Said Natasha, indifferently.

"Thor- Erm, that's..." Steve said hesitatedly as he cocked his head to one side.

The Asgard's Prince just smiled. "No need to thank me, my friend. Helping Peter Stark-Rogers also brings me plenty of joy."

Peter coughed to clear his throat, slowly standing up. "Well, last time I checked, I was sure my last name was still Parker."

"You're probably right, but Daddy knows best, Petey." Tony grinned.

Peter rolled his eyes and went along with the joke. "Okay, cool, you can call me whatever you like to cheer up my "Pop" here."

"Listen to your kid and stop making that sad face, Cap." Natasha said conversationally.

"Just so you know Captain, you're blushing a little." Hank added.

Steve sighed, he couldn't care less when all of his teammates suddenly dicided to be riddiculous. Steve wisely chose to ignore them. He said to Tony instead. "So... Um, you still haven't answered my question."

"What question?" Tony was at a loss.

"You know... You and Doom... Are you two really..." Steve said awkwardly.

"Ah, that. It's not a date. He just asked me to hang out with him like a "bro", I think. At least that's what the Internet is calling us now. Bro team." Tony shrugged.

"Oh." Said Steve.

Well, what a day.

 

~*~

 

"Seriously, Nat, I'm broke. You took all of my money. At least give me some time to think before I decide."

"Stop smashing your face into the dining table, Clint."

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Said Clint in a depressing tone.

"No, you are hurting my favorite table, stop or I will replace it with a knife for you to smash your face into."

Jan laughed at their conversation. "That's nice of you." She liked her teammates. They were so funny.

"I'm not joking, Janet." Natasha said, raising an eyebrow as counting all the money she'd won.

"Yeah yeah, I know. On the bright side, at least I'm not as bad as Clint. I still have some money left so I don't have to smash my face into the table. That'd be embrassing. Right, Hank?" Jan gave Hank a wink.

"I love you Jan but please don't bring me into this." Currently Hank was hiding his face behind a newspaper, and so did Bruce.

"I thought being on Steve's side was a safe bet." Jan playfully pouted a little.

"Which was not." Natasha smiled. "And you, Peter? Which one do you think would have an official date with Tony first, Steve or Doom?"

"What for? Tony will kill me if he knows, so leave me out of this please, ha-ha..." He thought he was the youngest person on the team. Who knew the Avengers could be this childish, eh?

"You're no fun, kiddo. And you shouldn't be worried, Tony will probably not kill you. Just kick you out of his house, maybe." Said Clint.

"And if you guys don't keep this a secret from him, I won't be the only one that will be kicked out." Peter replied, rubbing his face tiredly.

"What secret are you talking about, my friends?" Asked Thor, who just came into the kitchen area where everyone gathered.

"Nothing!"

"Tony's love life?"

Clint and Peter said at the same time.

"What?" Clint replied innocently as Peter squinted at him.

"I don't think we should interfere in such private part of Tony's life." Said Thor sincerely.

"Welcome to the team of reasonable adults who don't act like three-year-olds." Bruce said suddently, then he put down his newspaper and smiled. "Who wants dinner? Or you all can sit here studying Stark's private life all day. No pressure."

Everyone in the room dutifully raised their hands, including Natasha, who was smiling gently.

"You do know that actually we just care for him, right?" Said Natasha.

"If it hadn't been for all the money you're holding, I would have believed you." Hank said jokingly, there was no heat in his words.

Everyone got a good laugh out of that, especially Clint. There might or might not be some knife throwing at Hank after that but eh, he'd be fine.

 

~*~

 

Christ, Steve shook his head. No way he'd give up! He was freaking Captain America. He would go out there, stand in front of Tony, and ask him out. Simple as that. Steve decided, then he rolled his sleeves up and went to find Tony. He found Tony at the workshop. It didn't look like he was working on anything, more like he was just playing around with his bots. He still didn't notice Steve standing in the doorway.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is here."

"Thanks, Jarvis." Tony turned around and waved at Steve. He took a look at his watch. Steve came to nag him to sleep? It was still early.

"Tony." Was it just him or Steve's face a little red?

"Steve." Tony patiently replied.

"Tony ..."

"Steve?"

"Well, Tony... Um-"

"Hey, Cap, I know my name sounds very good but what do you keep repeating it for?" Such an old Capsical.

"Have dinner with me?"

"Eh ... Is that all?" Did Tony miss something? Anyway, this was good, Steve wasn't here to nag him. "Ok, I'm hungry."

"Really? You agree-" Steve's face suddenly lightened up. That was strange. He'd been grumpy all day.

"Yup, so where is the food? You didn't bring it down with you?" Tony cut him off, Steve was a little bit slow today, wasn't he? Was he sleep deprived like Tony? Well, that was new, with Steve and his healthy lifestyle.

"What... No, no, not that, I mean we- We- "

"But Steveeeee, I'm starving." Tony used all the strength left to pull out his best puppy dog eyes.

Steve signed, he failed again. "Well..." He gave Tony a small smile and asked, "As usual?"

"Yup. And coff- "

"No coffee for you. You haven't slept for 40 hours."

"You count?" Tony asked, then he blinked sleepily a couple of times, letting out a big yawn.

Steve watched the whole process and couldn't help but smile. "That's it. I'm taking you to bed after the meal. And Tony, of couse I count." Of couse I care for you.

Tony grined. "So thoughtful."

And with that, Steve found himself falling in love with Tony a little bit more.

That night, Thor caught sight of Steve hugging the punching bag at the gym instead of, well, punching them.

Thor was so confused.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically everyone's having fun except for Steve (and poor Peter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. I hope you guys like this chapter.  
> And thank you everyone who takes the time to read and leave comments or kudos <3

“Why are you being like this? Why are you making me suffer?!” 

Steve smiled, he didn't reply to Tony until he finished checking the weight of the drawing paper he planned to purchase. He didn’t know why he found Tony’s babble so adorable.

“I'm almost done. Bear with me, Tony.” Steve said with an amused expression as he ran his hand over the paper for the last time, completely ignored the other man. 

“Why do you even care about a paper’s weight? I can buy the whole store for you. Can we go home now? Steve, I’m dying here.” 

“Shhh, the artwork last better on paper that has the right thickness and durability. ” Steve explained gently. Then he walked over to the cashier. “I’ll take these, please.” 

“Will that be all, sir?” The young girl replied with a slight pink flush on her cheeks. 

Steve nodded. 

“Yay! Finally!” Tony had his arms in the air and was screaming with delight. 

“Um.. The total is $42.” The cashier faltered as she shyly stole a glance at Tony, who was waiting impatiently behind Steve. It was not everyday that you got to meet your heros. Two of them. What a lucky day. Tony caught the girl looking and winked at her, which made her cheeks flush even redder. As they walked out of the art supply store together, Tony couldn’t help but grinned. God, watching Steve choosing all those paint and paper had made him bored out of his mind. 

The two of them walked down the street in silent, enjoying each other's company. Well, maybe Steve was right. This was worth dragging Tony out of bed after all. ‘Such a perfect morning to enjoy some fresh air’, Steve had said ealier that morning. Well, if it hadn’t been for Steve, Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted to get out of his cozy bed. 

Tony sighed. The things he did for that old man. 

They stayed silent for a long time. Tony was so lost in his own thought that he didn’t hear Steve calling his name. 

“Tony?” Steve said again, in a more serious tone. 

“Yes, Cap?”

“I’m so sorry. Is it really that boring to go shopping with me?” 

Tony frowned and protested. “What? No.” He didn’t want Cap to get the wrong idea. He was indeed enjoying this. It was true that he had been bored when they were in the art supply store but he actually didn’t mind. In all honesty, he liked having Steve around. It somewhat calmed his mind.

“Steve, hey, don’t worry about it. I thought you knew that I was just messing with you—“ When Tony tried to have a look at Steve’s face, the sad expression he thought would be there was no where to be seen, instead there was a hint of a sly smile. 

Wait a minute...

“Because even if it is, I’m not setting you free anytime soon. Haha.” Steve said amusedly then laughed wholeheartedly at his own joke.

Now Tony regretted everything. How did he even manage to get to this dark side of Steve? 

“Steve, darling, I’m impressed, even though that’s not funny at all.” Tony smirked.

“I know.” Said Steve. He didn’t seem to mind since he just gave Tony another beautiful smile of his. Tony’s first thought was to have JARVIS take a picture of Steve. However, he simply took out his phone and did it himself. 

Steve raised his eyebrows, “What are you doing?”

Tony shrugged. “Plotting my revenge. Be prepared to see pictures of yourself with super unmanly dog ears and nose on the Internet.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and said. “Very mature.”

“You’re welcome, Captain Rogers.” 

“Now, my list says here that we still need to get some groceries. Come on, Tony.” Steve was already moving again.

“What? You’re not being serious, are you? No, I’m not going. I’ll rot here.” 

“Well, good luck rotting at the middle of the street, Tony. I’ll remember you.”

“C’mon, Steve. Wait for me!” 

 

~*~ 

 

Avengers tower at the moment.

“Steve. O Captain, my Captain! You look so handsome today I can’t even drink my coffee without making goo-goo eyes at you.”

“Me too, Tony, my dearest. I have to stop reading my trustful newspaper because I have to smooth down your adorable bed head.”

Bruce walked into the room and immediately walked out.

And Peter just looked absolutely miserable while Thor was roaring with laughter. 

“Seriously, Clint, Jan, stop! This is so embarassing. Oh my god... Steve and Tony definitely did not act like that this morning!” Peter tried his best to hide his face between his hands. 

“Uh-uh, they definitely did! Watch me!” Said Clint. Then without hesitation, he began his ridiculous role-playing game with Jan once again. 

“Tony, I brought you to bed last night and I woke you up this morning with kisses! Muah!”

“Ewww, your kissing face is so gross Clint. You make me break the character! Steve doesn’t make that face when he wants to kiss Tony.” Jan complained.

Clint just stuck out his tongue. 

“Anyway, did they actually make it to the kissing part? I thought Steve hasn’t even told Tony his feelings yet.” Hank asked. He had some freetime so he decided to join the team in watching TV, but the comedy show on TV wasn’t as entertaining as his friends. So he watched them instead. 

“Well, that’s true. And no, they haven’t kissed each other yet. Clint was lying. Only my acting reflects the truth!” Jan said proudly.

“You’re cute.” Hank smiled lovingly at his girlfriend. 

“What’s up with the love birds this season? This morning we had to put up with Steve and Tony and now you two? No, thanks.” Clint disapeared into the kitchen as soon as he finished complaining. 

“Thanks God they stopped.” Peter let out a relieved breath, falling exhausted onto the couch next to Hank.

“That's not something they do often, Spiderman. Don’t stress yourself out too much.” Thor said reassuringly.

“Yeah, Pete. Clint and I were just in a good mood today so we thought it might be fun to lighten the atmosphere.” Said Jan.

“It’s ok. To be honest, I might have enjoyed it a little bit. Just a little bit though.” Peter admitted.

“You’re nervous about this weekend, right?” Jan asked, getting right to the point. 

“No, why should I? Haha...” Peter laughed nervously.

“You’re a bad liar, Peter. We all know you’re the one who worried the most. Relax, Doom isn’t going to do anything.” Hank said knowingly.

“How could you be so sure? I’m just affraid that... Well, Steve is so... slow? And Doom is... He’s pretty quick, right? He had even asked Tony out for a date while Steve haven’t told Tony anything about his feelings yet.” 

"You can't rush these things kid." Hank replied.

"Do not worry, everything will turn out fine for the Captain and the Man of Iron." Thor gave Peter an encouraging pat on the shoulder then left.

"Yup! Did you see them this morning? They acted just like me and Clint did. We overdid it a bit but that was not much of a difference. Cheer up Spidey." Said Jan. 

Well... Peter could only hope for the best now.

 

~*~

 

“Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Tony."

"...Mmmm. WHAT THE--"

Doom took his glass of cold juice away from Tony's cheek. Tony jolted awake, one hand rubbing the left cheek which was slightly red now. Doom laughed. After Tony had caught his breath, he looked pointedly at Doom. 

Doom shrugged. "Sorry, you are drifting off and not listening at all. I have to."

Tony shook his head. He tapped his forehead with his fingers, still feeling a bit stunned. Weird, he and Doom didn’t drink alcohol, did they?

Doom asked. "You okay?"

Tony picked up his glass, gently swirling the drink inside. "Next time you decide to wake me up that way, I can’t guarantee that I won’t shoot you in the face with my repulsor.”

“Do you think that’s enough to kill me?" Doom smiled.

"Why not?" Tony raised his eyebrows as if to challenge. Actually, his heart was still beating a little fast. Ever since he became an Avenger, with all the danger he had to face everyday, he found himself aging much faster than before. It wasn’t as if he were going to die at the age of fifty. However, he was sure he would die from being startled or from the same nonsense.

"Doom does not think the news from Latveria can send you straight to sleep like that.” Doom tilted his head slightly, his face seemingly incomprehensible to Tony. 

"Duh." Tony rolled his eyes. "And they are at home, betting their bottom dollar that we’re kissing or doing nasty stuff. Not to mention Steve saw me out as if I won’t ever return."

Doom frowned, "Who are they? Although I do not know what you are talking about, I have a feeling that you are mocking me."

"Forget it. Continue whatever you’re saying." Tony replied as he shoved a slice of pizza into his mouth. Delicious! “God, I’m starving and this is so good.” 

Doom nodded, smiling. “Then we shall continue where we left off.” 

"Uh-huh." Tony nodded, still focusing on the pizza.

"Ok. So the point is, Latveria's political situation has been fairly stable over the past ten years, but-- "

Then of course Tony fell asleep again.

 

~*~

 

Doom took Tony back to the Avengers tower. When Tony was about to open the door, Doom grabbed his hand and said "Wait", as he hurried out. Then he strode around to Tony’s side of the car and opened the door for him. 

Tony found this extremely unneeded and ridiculous. He was, however, a bit suprised, for he didn’t expect Doom to be the traditional type of guy. Just like Steve, his mind automatically added. "You’re fully aware that I’m not a high school girl right?” 

Doom laughed, "Of coure." He said. Then he took off his jacket and put it over Tony’s shoulders. 

Tony raised his eyebrows in question, ready to take off said jacket. “Really? Doom?”

“I told you to call me Victor. I am trying my best to be a gentleman from what I learnt, Tony. And yes, I do know that you’re a 47-year-old man.”

“No need to bring my age into this, gentleman.” 

"I might have figured out whom you were referring to earlier. So I think it may be fun to put on a show for them." Doom gave him a mysterious smile.

He was about to open his mouth to give Doom a reply with some sarcasm but Doom didn’t let him. Without Tony noticing, he took Tony’s hand in his and kiss it. Bidding him a good night, he hurried away.

Tony refused to be dumbstruck so he chose to play it cool instead. Taking off the jacket on his shoulders, he whistled to himself as he walked into his tower. 

Absolutely not knowing a certain someone had seen it all.


End file.
